


Getting There

by mimiscreamy11



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:02:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3731530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimiscreamy11/pseuds/mimiscreamy11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah grew up with Harry Styles. they spent every summer together. He was her hero, best friend, first kiss, protector. But when Harry becomes famous and Sarah's life is pulled through the wringer their relationship takes on more tolls than most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Home

Getting There  
Chapter 1 Home  
I’m standing at the baggage claim in by myself for the first time. I have stood here every year with my mom and brother in late May. This year my mom was waiting in the car and my brother was away at basketball camp. I was waiting for My Aunt Anne and her kids Harry and Gemma. I watched as the luggage conveyor belt went around and around. The sign said flight 12 from Heathrow airport in London to Chicago was running 10 minutes late due to storm clouds over the Atlantic. I swayed back and forth impatiently. I craved a hug from each one of my aunt and cousins. It had been a long year without them and I was ready to selfishly use them for all of their time and love they were going to give me over the next month. 

When my parents got married my mom wanted kids right away. She begged my dad for a baby every night and prayed for them before bed. My dad had different ideas. He promised my mom that they would start trying if they went to Europe for two weeks with no interruptions (like baby talk). My mother agreed and they were on an airplane to London the next month. While my parents were there they met Anne and Des Styles in a café in London. My father being the tourist that he is asked Des for directions to some landmark and the Styles family decided to walk them there. They had their two year old daughter Gemma with them and Anne was expecting a baby boy due in February. The two families ended up doing everything together for the rest of the trip. Anne and my mom haven’t lost touch since. They have been there for each other for everything even over a whole body of water. Anne and Des divorced several years ago and my dad left us for a new wife in Indiana right after my brother was born. They needed each other, so my mom opened our house to Anne and her kids for the summer. I was three when I met five year old Harry and eight year old Gemma. We met at this very airport about ten feet away from where I was standing. After the first summer we all spent together we were extremely close. But, Harry and I were always inseparable. 

My head snapped up when I heard screaming coming from down the corridor. Girls of all ages were pushing and grabbing at one another just to catch a glimpse of the boy I grew up with, the boy who was my protector and the boy who happened to be my best friend. I hated how others knew who he was when we went out in public. Hell, we haven’t been able to do anything because of the “cum hungry sluts” as Gemma calls them. Harry just smiled as he ran through the crowd straight to me. He picked me up off of my feet and spun me around. He kissed both of my cheeks and my nose. We then engaged in our top secret handshake that we made up when we were younger and he gave me another hug. Gemma was right behind him. She gave me a big hug and complimented my clothing choice as usual. Lastly was my Aunt Anne. She held out her arms to me to fall into. I shed tears as I melted in her comforting hold. I really missed my far away family. They were here, finally and everything was going be ok.  
The crowd died down once they saw Harry was with “family”. He took a couple pictures with fans and then explained he had to leave. There were a lot of groans and questions as we walked out of the sliding doors. I kind of liked being the mystery blonde Harry sees every summer. We walked across the street to the car where my mother was resting. She had vertigo, a disease caused by a tumor in her left ear. It made her feel dizzy and caused her to fall to the ground. It had developed a couple years ago but was getting worse as time went on and the tumor grew further into her head. No one would come out and say it, but it was the real reason all three styles were visiting. Gemma had a job and Harry had a month off before he had to go back on tour. Even Anne had just gotten back from her honeymoon and was leaving her new husband at home alone. All to see the last of my mother, all were there to say a possible goodbye.

I have tracked the illness by what point Harry was at in his fame. She fell ill when he went on the X Factor, she was hospitalized when the first CD came out and was operated on when the boys won their first brit. After all of the boys success Harry offered to pay for more surgery but the tumor ended up being inoperable, my mother has been living and dying with it ever since. I had encouraged my mom to stay home and rest but she still didn’t approve of me driving on highways by myself.

Aunt Anne opened my mom Scarlett’s car door. “Anne!” my mother cried tears of joy when she saw her old friend. She cried even harder when Gemma told her that she died her hair blonde to look like my mom’s. Harry gave my mom a warm hug. She was half his size! We all piled into the van. Anne took over driving so she could talk to my mom who was in the passenger seat. Gemma reclined her chair to nap on the way to my house, so H and I took the back as we always did. Taking my hand after we buckled in he looked at me and smiled. “How are you love?” he asked. I looked at him with tired, happy eyes. “Peachy keen babe and you?” he laughed and said “I am so tired but I am so glad I am here with you.” With that I leaned my head on his shoulder. We all rode the rest of the way in silence. We all knew where each other was coming from, each one of us holding on the same amount of stress but for different reasons. It was an understood vibe the car shared.

After an hour of driving we pulled into the driveway. The house looked silent, empty and still with no one in it. We followed my mom inside. I carried Gemma’s bag up to my room where she would be sleeping in a trundle bed. Harry would be sleeping in my little brother Jake’s room while Jake was at basketball camp. Anne slept in the guest room. After everyone was settled in we went about our usual beginning of summer routines. The moms planted themselves in the kitchen with wine in one hand and a snack in the other. The kids used to play all together during wine time but that changed when Harry decided he was too old to play because Gemma was too old to play. I decided I was too old to play because Harry was too old to play so Jake played by himself. We “older” kids liked to play truth or dare in the middle of the night when everyone was sleeping. Once, Gemma asked me who my first kiss was when she knew very well that I had not had mine yet. On her next turn she dared Harry to kiss me. I was ten and not ready but I let it happen anyway. It felt good. Good in a way people can say they liked to be hugged. After that Harry and I “went steady” for the rest of the summer. We cuddled and held hands and Harry always made sure that I was taken care of. The next summer I was all ready for us to be boyfriend and girlfriend again but he came to the states in a horrible mood that didn’t go away unless he was around the neighbor boys. My mom called it teenage boy syndrome. Just because it had a name it did not stop me from crying for hours in my room over my first fake love. By the next summer we were good again and he seemed to have forgotten about everything. I never did.

Harry and I retreated to the basement to set up our fort made out of sheets and furniture we made every summer to keep us cool. The blanket ceiling was up and ready for furniture. I bent down to start moving pillows into the open space when WHAM! I was slapped with a pillow full force. I turned around appalled to see Harry giggling like the five year old I had met years ago. “You are so going to get it!” I yelled. He laughed loudly and ran in the other direction. I chased him with a pillow while he screamed; “You will never catch me!” And “I’m a rock star you can’t hit me!” I finally grabbed the back of his shirt and dragged him to the floor. I straddled him and held him down with the pillow I was holding. I thought I had won when he started to tickle me on my sides and under my feet. Harry was one of the few people who knew my tickle spots. He found them on two occasions. The first time was when we both got the chicken pox for a week and the doctor examined us at the same time and I kept laughing and laughing. The second time was when I forced him to get a pedicure with me and Gemma. Harry kept tickling me and we began to wrestle. We both laughed as we tackled each other with pillows. Harry finally grabbed my wrists and held me down. Our lungs gasping for air, bodies sticky from the summer heat, his face inches from mine. He was directly on top of me. He leaned in to my face and with his pouty lips he kissed me slowly. I kissed back bring my hands up to his face. He nibbled on my bottom lip and I slid my tongue into his mouth. I was making out with my best friend and protector. I wrapped my legs around his waist. “Sarah,” he groaned as we moved together. We held each other close as he kissed me hard and then soft on my lips and neck. 

I finally pushed him off of me and slapped him lightly. “We are not lovers. We are best friends that share everything except for kisses.” I shook my head.” You cannot say my name in that tone. It should sound how my mom says it. Sarah. Not Saraaaah.” Harry was like a brother to me. In a weird overly close way but still a brotherly feeling. I didn’t want to risk anything. Plus he was leaving for tour in a couple weeks. Mr. Harry Styles can’t date anyone EVER. His fans would have a melt down! I would know because I melted down when Liam stated dating Sophia. (I met and knew all of the boys very well because Harry flew me out to many of his concerts to keep him company.)”This is never happening again!” I state as I fix my tank top. “Agreed,” Harry breathed. He kissed my forehead. “Although, it was really fun, I love you too much,” he chirped giving me a smile. I smiled back and laughed when he offered me his fist for a fist bump. I understand why his fans call him cupcake. He’s a softy.  
That night my mother began to feel ill, so I was in charge of entertaining the Styles family for dinner. “Pizza anyone?” I asked as they unglued their faces from the tv screen to see me. They were watching America’s got Talent and finding Americans to not be as talented of we think we are. “Oh that sounds good!” smiled Harry “There is only one place we can get it from,” he insisted “Al Murrey’s!!” We all laughed in unison. Al Murrey’s was a special place for all of us kids. Gemma had her first kiss there. Harry and I caught her frenching in the back of the kitchen with Al junior (also known as AJ) when she worked there as a junior waitress. Harry and I had our first heart to heart at Al Murrey’s. We stayed there all night discussing his parent’s divorce, my father’s absence and my mom’s illness. It was a great place for a 14 year old and a 16 year old to hang. Al always let us stay late if we washed the tables. 

Harry, Gemma and I all hopped in the car to go retrieve our dinner. I drove while Harry sat shot gun and Gemma in the way back. “Gem, are you excited to see AJ?” Harry teased. “Ha ha very funny Haz, I have no intention of seeing him on this visit to the states.” Gemma sneered. I just smiled. I loved the way those two fought without actually having to fight. Nothing like Jake and I. He would never give me the time of day as his big sister. Although, when he was around Harry or any other older male figure I got to see his good side. I hoped that one day we could bond over everything we have been through. I pulled into the small parking lot that led up to a hut-like building. The open sign in the window was flashing red and blue. I led the way up to the heavy wooden door. As I pushed it open to the dimly lit restaurant Harry and Gemma took a deep breathe in. “Ah, the smell of childhood.” sighed harry. As soon as he spoke the kitchen door burst open. Out came Al Murrey himself. “I thought I heard a Styles!” he bellowed. “Aaaaaalllllllllllll!!!!!!” Harry screamed as he ran towards him and jumped into his arms for a big bear hug. “Hey Al,” Gemma said as she looked around the restaurant taking it all in. “How are my favorite two people from across the pond, huh?” Al questioned seriously looking into Harry’s eyes. That was the best thing about Al, he cared about how you were and what was going on in your life. “Tour starts up again in a month!” Harry stated proudly. Al’s was Harry’s first gig. We would turn karaoke night into every-girl-within-ten-miles-of-this-place-scream-for-harry night. He wrapped his arm around my neck and shoulders. “This lovely lady is coming to see me the first show.” Al looked so pleased with how the styles siblings turned out to be. He gave us our pizza free of charge that night (although Harry left him a $50 tip in the tip bowl by the door. 

Later that night, after all of the pizza was eaten, eight million rounds of apples to apples were played and I made sure my mother took her medication we went upstairs for bed. Gemma and I changed in silence and then climbed into bed. “Sweet dreams Say,” Gemma mumbled as she drifted off to sleep. “Night’ Gem.” I whispered from my bed across the floor. I was having trouble falling asleep. I kept thinking about what happened between Harry and I earlier that day. I had never let a boy go so far with me before and why would Harry want to act that way with me? We were Say and So, like my grandmother used to call us, stuck together like glue, but not lube or heart stickers or anything else. Just friendship glue. I knew everything about him and he knew everything about me, except for somethings. Old feelings were creeping into my heart and I was trying to push them away as fast as possible.


	2. With Great Success Comes Great Responsibility

Chapter 2 With Great Success Comes Great Responsibility  
I woke up to smell of bacon and pancakes. Anne always made breakfast for us. She tried to teach us kids how to cook so she could sleep in, but her cooking beat us all by a landslide. I rolled out of bed, threw on a sweatshirt and threw my hair up in a messy bun. I hated looking like sleep. I always ended up looking like I just came back from a fight. My dreams could get a little intense I guess. I quietly stepped over Gemma who always looked amazing even in the middle of slumber. She tended to sleep late when she could and I didn’t want to wake her. I met Anne and my mom down in the kitchen. They stopped talking abruptly and looked at me. Lately, this had been happening a lot when another adult was talking to my mother. They talked about doctors and her illness mostly. Sometimes death was brought up but if Jake and I were around my mother shut that down immediately. She didn’t want us to worry but I knew I had a reason to.

“Hi honey!” my mom said a little too cheerfully. She and Anne were hiding behind their sad eyes. “Good morning Mom. Good morning Aunt Anne,” I smiled and fell into my chair at the head of the table. “Pancakes love?” Anne offered as she flipped one on the stove. I took a plate and started piling it high with Anne’s pancakes from heaven. “Good morning!” Harry appeared at the bottom of the stairs in just his pajama pants. His curly hair was out of control and his chest was as chiseled as ever. He headed straight for my pancakes, grabbing one and eating it in one bite. “Hey! Get your own!” I complained as I covered my plate. “Anne, if your son is going to eat all of our food for the eighth summer in a row I am going to have start billing you!” my mother laughed. Haz slid into his chair next to me sleepily. “So Harry, I want to know everything!” my mom smiled. She did this every time she saw Harry. Wanting to catch up was kind of her Segway for not talking about herself. “Everything is good Scar. You know the boys and I are promoting the next album and I’m excited for tour. “Harry said through a mouthful of pancake. “That sounds great Harry!” my mom smiled and squeezed his hand. “What is on the schedule for you two today?” Anne asked over her shoulder while flipping a pancake. “Well…..Gem and I were going to go downtown to shop if any of you want to come?” I almost laughed knowing exactly how Harry would respond. Like I predicted he jumped out 0of his chair and said “I’ll be ready in ten!” He raced upstairs and we heard a door slam. The rest of us laughed as we heard the shower start to run. Harry has always loved shopping with us girls and now that he has money it’s even more fun.

Gemma, Harry and I climbed on the train to Chicago in the late morning. Gemma and I were in shorts and t shirts and Harry was decked out in black skinnies, sun glasses and a hat. Some may think this is a disguise but it was just Harry’s fashion sense. He used to hide from the fans but now he really doesn’t care. The doors closed and we were off to one of our favorite cities in the world. The train stopped an hour later and we stepped off of the train in a pack of businessmen to keep a low profile. We jumped into the first taxi we saw and headed toward Water tower Place- my favorite mall close to home. We walked in and stopped to just breath it all in. It smelled like Chanel No. 5 and fresh air. Suddenly our pause was interrupted by a crazed group of girls younger than me jumping and screaming at Harry. They all wanted a picture of him and some wanted one of him and Gem. I always felt a little left out when this happened. I stood over to the side examining a makeup display when Harry yelled “Wait!” he grabbed me and planted me in the middle of him and Gemma. “This is Sarah. She is part of our family too.” Confusion filled the air as people took pictures of all of us. I smiled up at Haz sending thank you thoughts to him. He draped his arm around me knowingly. This was one of my favorite things about Harry. He can read people really easily. He just knew. Little did I know that what I thought I wanted (Getting into a pic with Haz and Gemma) was going to send us into a crazy adventure. 

For the rest of the day we shopped ate and laughed while popping into stores and letting H buy us anything we wanted. It used to be awkward asking him to pay but he always insists. Gemma totally gets into it, picking out the most extravagant item that she doesn’t need and sees if Harry will go for it. We snapped photos while getting ice cream and trying on matching outfits. The Styles don’t particularly like shopping in the same stores I do. I mean they live a train ride distance from the fashion capital of the world! But, they know I love it here so they let me take my time trying to find non-designer dresses and other outfits that were under twenty dollars that everyone else in America is wearing. They get me and they want to make me happy. I have always loved them for it. 

After a long day of shopping and at least five shopping bags each we decide to walk back to the train station. As we open the doors to the outside flashing lights blind us and block our way out. It’s times like these when I wish Harry wasn’t famous or that he would at least bring security where ever we go. The “fucking paps” as Gemma would say are pushing us back and screaming at Harry. “Harry you evil man!” “Harry!” “Why are you here?” “Harry, who the hell is that blonde chick?” “Harry, are you cheating on Louis?” “Harry have you fucked her?” ” Harry you are scum get off the streets of Chicago!” “Harry!” “Harry get closer to the girls!” “Manwhore!” ” You’ve shagged so many girls you don’t even know her name do you? You are heartless!” Harry grabbed my hand and pushed through the crowd. Gemma took control of the situation like she had done this before. She screamed at the top of her lungs at the paps saying “You are all disgusting! Get a real job and leave my family alone!” “Shut up Gem! You are just making it worse!” Harry screamed over all of the commotion. I just stood there and watching all happen. I kept my mouth shut and my feet planted on the ground. The crowd had become bigger. Fans were everywhere, paparazzi were in our faces. Reporters were even there shouting questions about who I was and why he was with me. Fans were screaming Harry’s name. Some were screaming at me calling me a whore and a bitch for holding Harry’s hand. Harry finally hailed a cab and dragged me inside. Gemma was still in the whole mess of people. Harry screamed at the driver “Go! Go! Go!” The driver stepped on it and took off. 

I watched the crowd as we drove away. I had heard of Harry getting mobbed but never like this. “Can you drive around for a while and then Union Station please?” Harry practically whispered. Girls were in the distance, running after the cab. I kept thinking about Gemma, if she was ok, what would happen. I wanted to ask Harry but I couldn’t speak. He had his head in his hands and was lightly shaking. I tried to put my hand around his shoulder like he did for me but he shrugged me off and just said “Don’t”. He sat back and watched the traffic and I did the same with tears running down my cheeks and landing in my palms. We rode in silence back to the train station. The taxi stopped and Harry paid him. Surprisingly, we both still had our shopping bags. We grabbed them and headed inside. Gemma was already there sitting on a bench. She stood and I ran into her arms. Harry sat down, elbows on his knees, hands wrapped like he was praying and holding his chin like he was thinking. I burst into tears and cried and cried. Gemma just stroked my hair and said “It’s over, it’s ok.” We stood like that for a while. I think Gemma was crying too. Finally, Harry stood and said, “The train is leaving in five. We better go.”

On the way home we had a train car to ourselves. We all sat together obviously but it felt like we were a million miles apart. No one spoke. I just leaned on Haz and we kind of hugged me towards him. I finally got the nerve to talk when we were pulling into the station. “Is everyone ok?” I questioned. I waited and no response. “Because, you know we just went through a pretty traumatic thing being attacked like that…..” Harry cut me off. “It’s no big deal. I’m sorry you had to see that Sarah. It must have been those girls we saw at the beginning of the day. They probably updated their blogs and posted that I was here, with you and Gem.” Harry looked at Gemma. “The thing is Sarah, when this stuff happens we can’t tell mum. We can’t tell anyone. They flip out and try to restrain Harry from making his own decisions,” she explained. I just looked at them in disbelief. They didn’t want to talk about what happened? What it’s going to do to his career for the next couple of days? The paparazzi said some really mean things and so did some of the fans. “Fine.” I said as I stood up and gathered my things.

By the time we got home it was pitch black outside. We slinked upstairs and departed into our separate rooms. When Gemma and I were alone and the light was turned off she finally spoke. “You know he is just trying to protect you Say. And he is so ashamed of what happened and how it affects him. He becomes a stone wall and just ignores things. It’s a pretty messed up situation. Once Modest finds out about today he’s screwed. Paul is going to have to come to the states away from his family just to make sure H is safe and he hates that.” I turned to face Gemma. “But why can’t we make him feel better? I mean, he can’t be ok with what was said today.” I prodded. “He’s not. Trust me. He would want to talk about it with anyone, mostly you. But when you were put in danger today, well, he blames himself. He feels guilty.” Gemma explained. “Now get some sleep. We can work this out in the morning.” I did fall asleep but I awoke to find Gemma gone. I tip toed out into the hallway. The light was on in Harry’s room. I moved closer to the door to see what was going on. It was Harry and Gemma whispering angrily to one another. “I can’t believe that you egged on the paps like that Gem! What the bloody hell was that?!” “I know I know better and that I made it worse but I was trying to distract them so you could escape!” Gemma spat back. “I just wanted to keep you and Sarah safe. You did not help at all! Paul just called. He will be here in the morning.” Harry almost yelled. He took a deep breath and began whispering again. “I just want it to go away.” Gemma stepped forward and hugged Harry. I couldn’t believe that he could carry that much weight on his shoulders. And that I was most of the weight. I had to apologize and I had to fix this.


	3. The First time

Chapter 3 The First Time  
After Gemma came back into the room and fell asleep I grabbed my lap top and opened tumblr. I follow all of the accounts that have to do with the boys’ whereabouts and updates. Sometimes Harry can be hard to reach. The screen flooded with pictures from today. I look really confused and hot in most of them. My pony tail is swaying back and forth and Harry has a mean grip on my wrist. In another Gemma is screaming I think and being pushed by the fans trying to get the Harry. Harry’s shirt is being pulled one way as he steps into the cab in one picture. I scroll down looking at all of the chaos that was once around me. I seems like forever ago but it was only seven hours ago. At the very bottom I find a picture that makes me smile. It’s a photo of Harry, Gemma and I this afternoon. There is a quote beneath it and it read; “This is Sarah! She is a part of our family!”- Harry Styles. This picture should sum up the day we had. We are all smiling and look like we are having a good time. I comment on the post. “I love this photo. Thank you for being so polite and taking it.” I then printed out the picture, and made a frame to go with it. This would show Harry that that day was a good day. No one in the world can take that away.

Back in the hallway I noticed Harry’s light was still on. I knocked on his door quietly and entered without acknowledgment. Harry was lying in bed on top of the covers with just his underwear on. In his hand was his iPhone hooked up to earbuds that laid across his perfectly tattooed chest. The earbuds hid behind his curly long hair. Harry’s eyes were closed. I lied down next to him and listened to his music. The Beatles played Blackbird as Harry breathed in his slumber. It was almost like he was breathing to the music. He had always been connected to the music and even helped my love for music grow too. I snuggled up to his side like I used to do when we were kids. We would all share a tent in the back yard. Jake would always wimp out after ghost story time and there were only two sleeping bags so Harry and I would share. It just became a habit. Anytime we kids went to sleep in the same place I was next to Harry. As I snuggled into Harry’s body he twitched and then jerked awake pushing me out of the bed and onto the floor. “What are you doing?” Harry asked angrily. “I, well, I have this pict…” I stammered. “Get out!” he cried. I ran out the door leaving the picture and my dignity. 

For the next couple of days everyone stayed inside the house. Paul’s orders. We read books, watched TV and played board games. Gemma worked in my room and Harry worked out in the basement. I stayed in the fort and watched movies until my eyes dried out. We all put on happy faces and acted like nothing was wrong. I walked through life in a daze feeling ashamed, embarrassed and lonely. I stayed away from Harry and he stayed away from me. This was not how my month with Harry Styles was supposed to be. No one’s life should have been in danger. No one was supposed to be mad at anyone and especially, we were all supposed to be together. My mom was too out of it to see the shift in my demeanor but Anne picked it up. One night after dinner I was clearing the table and doing the dishes. Everyone had gone to bed except Anne and I. She sat at the kitchen table while a cleaned. “Hey sweetie, care to have a cuppa with me?” she asked kindly. “Sure,” I said as I put the tea pot on the stove. We sat and chatted about random things like the weather and how my best friend Molly was. Finally, Anne brought up the elephant in the room. “You all are acting very strange for three kids that have not seen each other in a year.” She looked me right in the eye and I winced thinking about how everything was messed up. “Well,” I said while trying not to shake. “Ever since we went down town two weeks ago everything has been really bad.” Anne still had no idea of what happened. She was too busy taking care of my mom. She thought Paul was here because Harry called him. “What do you mean bad chickie?” Anne pressed. I licked my lips nervously and then told her everything. I started with the first day and the kiss and then what happened downtown Chicago after shopping and Harry screaming at me. I even brought up how I felt and how our relationship is odd and how insecure I felt about it. I then, burst into tears and went on a rant about how life is not fair and how when you have something good it will leave you no matter how hard you try to hold onto it. Anne listened with her eyes closed and held my hand. She never interrupted when I spoke to her. The only sound that came from her was mmmm like she was agreeing. She was respectful. When I finished she handed me a hankie to dry my eyes with. “Well Sarah, first of all my son is acting like a dick because he loves you so much. Second, you are heart broken and you will be fixing that in the near future-my orders. And third, this may be a big mess in a scary, big world but baby you just might make it. Your mother will be proud of you and love you no matter what happens. Do what you think is best. You are very smart and everything will be ok.” We talked some more about life and how boys are idiots. It was the best heart to heart I had ever had. Anne always knew what to say. As we walked towards the stairs arm and arm she turned to me and said, “If one of my children ever tells you to lie to me again, consider it an invitation to tell me everything.”

The next morning I woke up feeling cozier than usual. The sun was streaming through my blinds. There was no smell of bacon and pancakes in the air. I must have over slept. I turned over in bed to find Harry cozied up, with his arms around me sleeping. I glanced at the clock over his shoulder. It was late morning. Harry was still in his pajama pants with no shirt. I moved closer to him winding my body to match his shape he left for me. I relaxed against his warm chest and traced the tattoos he had gotten years ago. I remembered holding his hand as he teared up in the tattoo parlor. As I was recalling memories Harry opened his eyes. I looked up at him and he looked down at me kissing my forehead. “Why are you in my bed Harry Styles?” I yawned. “Well, I went down stairs expecting breakfast from my mum but got a slap in the face instead. She told me that you guys talked and how rude I was being. I agreed with her so I’ve been lying in your bed for about an hour trying to figure out how to apologize for yelling at you. Everyone else went out for breakfast. After what happened in Chicago I felt like I exposed you to something dark and dangerous. I’m used to dealing with it by myself but I was angry that you and Gem were there to me be humiliated. When you tried to comfort me I yelled because I was still processing. I am so so sorry Say. I want us to be friends again.”

 

Of course I would forgive him for everything. That was what our relationship needed. I just still felt like Harry didn’t know how much I wanted to be there for him. I snuggled up against him more and closed my eyes. “I want us to be friends again too.” I murmured. “But on one condition, Haz. You have to let me in and let me take care of myself.” Harry scrunched up his face. “Ok Say. I will try my best to clue you in but I will never stop taking care of you.” I laughed a little. “And I will never stop taking care of you Mr. Harry Styles. Anne said it best, no matter how big and famous you become, you will always be my baby.” 

We laughed and Harry attacked me. Tickling me as I squirmed in his arms, he held me closer and I felt his muscles tense up. We paused looking at each other; I studied his face and body. He moved closer to me until I was on top of him. Suddenly we were touching each other all over and making out like I had been in the desert for weeks and his mouth was a glass of water. I stopped Harry so I could take my shirt off. He unhooked my bra with one hand while cupping my breasts. “You are so hot Sarah.” He whispered. “You’re not too bad either Styles.” I breathed. He grabbed my waist and threw me underneath him. My hands were running through his hair and I was moaning as he nibbled on my neck and ear. I could feel his cock getting bigger and more erect. Harry and I moved together dry humping. I moved my hands to his waist pulling him closer. I needed him inside me. “I want you now.” I moaned. He kissed me with little pecks all the way down to my pajama pants. He licked my belly button and then stopped. He was ready to pull my pants down when he stared at me. “Are you sure about this Sarah?” he asked seriously. “Yes.” I smiled pulling him into a kiss. He massaged my pussy with one hand and gripped my headboard with the other. We were going to have sex! Harry jumped off the bed and ran to his room. I quickly took off my pants and underwear. I could hear Harry unzipping his luggage and going through my brother’s drawers. I kept thinking about how big Harry was and how it would feel inside me. After a minute Harry returned. He kissed me deeply. I did all that I could to cling to him. His body on mine felt like a dream. I looked into his eyes while he looked into mine, both of us knowing we were safe and loved. He had such a tender touch. It made my head spin. I felt like I was high. I kissed Harry with such great force I thought my lips would fall off. I turned over and moved toward Harry’s cock. Was that eight inches? I kissed it and licked it as he moaned in sexual frustration.”Sarahhh.” In return he moved me toward his mouth in the sixty nine position. I cupped his balls and sucked them with my mouth as he ate me out and flicked his tongue inside of me. I almost screamed. “Sarah, now would be a great time for me to fuck your beautiful body.” Harry said gruffly. Getting the hint I returned to the bottom of our union. “Are you ready?” Harry asked as he kissed my face and chest. “Yeah.” I breathed. “I love you Harry.” “I love you too Sarah.” He moved in slowly at first. “You ok? He asked. I bit my lip in spite of the slight pain I was feeling. “Yes, yes just fuck me Harry!” With that, Harry slammed the rest of his huge dick into me. “Harrrry!” I screamed. “That’s it baby, that’s it.” he said moving in and out of me. My whole body was tingling. The pain was gone and we were one. I threw my hands up as we moved back and forth together. He was great. He kissed me and still fucked me. He played with my breasts. It was all about pleasing me. I moaned loudly “Harry Harder!” We were both running out of breath but every second counted. Harry moved faster in and out, up and down. “Sarah I’m cuuuuuummminggggggg.” Harry moaned as we pressed our bodies together. My eyes could only see fireworks. My body had never felt so good! I came as he did all over my bed. I sat up massaging his dick inside of me while he sucked my neck. We stayed like that for a while. In each other’s arms. Harry had done this before with a couple other girls but I knew that this was really a special time. It was my first time and Harry made it count. We laid back, legs tangled around each other. Our hearts pounded in unison. “You are so beautiful Ms. Sarah Melanie Parker.” “And you are so beautiful Mr. Harry Edward Styles.” I giggled. I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes. I took it all in. I didn’t know what that meant but I did know that that moment was ours and that I was loved.

Suddenly, Harry sat up. “Did you hear something?” He asked turning his head toward the unlocked door. “It’s nothing Haz. Relax.” I said not wanting our moment to end. “Hello?” It was Anne! They were back from breakfast. Harry scrambled out of bed trying to collect his pajama pants. Someone was heading up the stairs. There was no way Harry could get to his room now. “Hide!” I whispered. Harry was still fumbling with his pants as I shoved him into my closet. The door knob was turning as I ran back to the bed and covered myself with the sheets. Gemma walked in followed by Anne. “How are you love?” Anne said as she came and sat on my bed. “Why are you still in bed? It’s past noon.” I wrapped my whole body tighter underneath the sheets. All they could see was my head. “I’m just tired today Anne. That’s all. “ I insisted. She felt my forehead. “You’re a little warm and is that sweat dripping down your temple?” Anne looked concerned. “I’m fine. It’s just warm in here.” I looked at Gem for support. “Mum, I think Say is fine. She was fine yesterday. I’ll look after her.” Gemma sighed. “Ok honey. Hey Sarah where is Harry? I sent him up here to talk to you hours ago.” Anne asked as she walked toward the door. I pressed my lips together trying to think of a good lie. “Harry came upstairs and woke me up a while ago. We talked and now we are in a good place. He went for a run and now I think he is sleeping.” I said quickly. “Ok, well get some rest babe.” “Bye Anne.” After Anne left and closed the door behind her I relaxed and spread out like a starfish under the sheets. I could hear Harry moving the closet doors. Gemma just stared at me. “What?” I asked defensively. “Since when do you sleep naked?” she almost laughed. I looked down. My bare shoulders were showing. “Since it got hot outside.” I stammered. “And since when is your bed moist?” She questioned. “Ever since I started wetting the bed. You know, nightmares.” I defended myself but lost faith in my argument half way through. “And since when Sarah does our room smell like SEX? I’m not dumb Sarah.” Before I could say anything else Gemma had sauntered over to the closet and yanked open the doors proudly to find naked Harry standing there. “Good god man put on some clothes!” Gemma shut her eyes as H and I dressed. “How long has this been going on?” She demanded. “I don’t kiss and tell Gem.” Harry stated looking annoyed. “Oh right, so you two have been pretending to hate each other just so you can fuck without anyone knowing?” Gemma rolled her eyes sarcastically. “We can talk later Gem but right now we both need to get ready for the day.” I almost whined. “Fine,” she said. “But this is not over.” With a small smile and hair flip Gemma left and left Harry and I by our lonesome. Harry kissed me again, deeply and roughly. His hot body rubbed against mine like two sticks making a spark of fire. That’s what we were though. On fire.


End file.
